Kunemon
|-|Kunemon= |-|Subterranean Kuneking= Summary In his youth, Kunemon was taught by his mother to be strong, but humble & respectful. That's exactly what he became. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A|Kunipotent Name: Kunemon|Subterranean Kuneking Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: I predate most other Digimon Classification: Larva Virus|Heir to God (Digimon) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1 in base, but can be altered), Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Melee Fighter, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 to a degree, & 8), Acausality, Portal Creation, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Telepathy, Transmutation, Enhanced Senses, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Aura, Force Field Creation, Attack Reflection, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Information Analysis, Attack Negation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Resistance to everything (This includes BFR, Void Manipulation, OHKO, etc.), Power Mimicry (I can learn to do just about anything I see), Light Manipulation, Precognition, Power Nullification, OHKO, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Healing, Danmaku, Can breathe in space, Size Manipulation|Same, but extraordinarily greater, plus Large Size (Type 4 in base, but can be altered), Kunipotence, Kuniscience, & Kunipresence Attack Potency: High Universe level (The universe bowed down to me, but I told it that it was the master of its own life)|'Kunipotent' (By combining the infinite potential of all Kunemon, we gained so much power that the Digimon God himself offered to us to rule the Digital World, but we turned it down, saying we'd take his place once his time had come to an end) Speed: Kunipresent (All Kunemon possess my potential, they simply need to awaken it) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Infinite (Lifted all the Kunemon in the infinite Digital World, with their consent of course)|∞ + (I feel no struggle from lifting) Striking Strength: High Universal|Kunipotent Durability: High Universe level (The universe tripped & fell on me, but I said I was okay)|'Kunipotent' Stamina: I've been active all my life, even in the womb Range: My influence stretches across all universes Standard Equipment: I've no need for weapons, I've found my own assets to meet my needs Intelligence: I came to Ancient Wisemon to study, but he told me there was no need Weaknesses: I refrain from killing unless necessary Feats: * Told your waifu how much you like them, and gave them the choice of whether to come find you or not. * Killed Thanos for disrespecting women. * Saitama? I told him he should get stronger before taking me on. * Arceus? Yes, a formidable foe... well not really, I just didn't want to hurt his feelings. * Slapped Mother Eater & told him "Eating mothers is an unforgivable sin!", before consigning him to oblivion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base|Subterranean Kuneking Note: This profile is a parody of Weedle. Instead of being overconfident & vulgar, Kunemon is kind & humble. Others Notable Victories: Thanos Saitama Arceus Mother Eater Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Gods Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Insects Category:Ageless